


Just Between Us

by Justahumbletrashcan



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, louise Pentland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justahumbletrashcan/pseuds/Justahumbletrashcan





	Just Between Us

**Dan~**

"PHIL!" That man cannot do anything without causing an accident, even cook pancakes. They say you learn something new everyday, right? Well, I now know that Phil has extraordinary aim. In fact, his aim is so surprisingly good that he managed to trip over while cooking a pancake, and throw the pan to my exact location in the doorway- resulting in bruises, a face covered in batter and a string of colourful expletives. As well as a very apologetic, flustered Phil. Which is absolutely adorable, but he doesn't need to know that. I would die if he found out. "Dan! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." The crimson tinge across his cheeks and the slight shake of his hand as he hauls me up almost makes my heart burst. "It's fine, don't worry about it Philly, I'll try to kill _you_ at breakfast tomorrow instead."  
"Dan!" I smirk as he bats at my arm, giggling with his tongue poking through his teeth. Phil Lester will be the death of me.  
"You love me really..."

**Phil~**

He has no idea how painfully true that is. He (hopefully) also has no idea that I've had a massive crush on him since the day we met, and eight years on I still haven't found the courage to tell him. It's agonising; part of me wants nothing more than to shout my feelings for him from the rooftops and have it written in the sky for all to see, whilst the other (sensible) half would rather take the secret to my grave. Perhaps if we didn't live together, and our lives weren't built on our friendship, I could risk his disgusted rejection. But that is not a possibility- who could love me anyway? I'm shy, awkward, not to mention ugly. He would undoubtedly reject me, as he _is_ straight after all.

"Phil? Phillll get out of your daydream, I've been calling you for the last five bloody minutes!" Oops.  
"Sorry what were you saying?" I really need to get that boy out of my head. He shakes his head with a chuckle.  
"I was saying, that I'm going for a shower so I can clean your 'accident' off my head."  
"Oh okay, I'll make some more pancakes for when you come out." And with that, he saunters off, throwing a thank you over his shoulder.

One successful batch and ten minutes later, Dan reemerges in the doorway, leaning casually against the wooden frame. The air hitches in my throat; he is so sexy that it's a wonder I'm able stop myself taking him here and now, having him pinned against against the kitchen wall at my mercy. _Stop it_. He's too attractive for his own good, I swear. His gorgeous curls dripping wet trails down his neck and cheeks, his glistening skin, the flash of lean stomach as his top rides up, the peek of collarbone; he's so far out of my league that I may as well be straight. "Yay pancakes! Thanks Philly." He takes his plate with a wide grin and heads back out to the lounge. "You're welcome." I mumble. He'll never love me.

**Dan~**

Left alone with my shower thoughts, I hatch a plan; make myself look as sexy as possible and see how Phil reacts. I've been admiring from afar for too long, it's so frustrating watching him be so oblivious. What he doesn't realise is that I've had crush on him for years- since 2006 to be exact. The pain is really getting to me now, I'm not sure I can carry on like this for much longer. I need to make something happen, and I need to make it happen now.

With that in mind, I don't bother to dry my hair at all, just leave my curls to drip down my clothes, and lean against the door in a position that I hope looks remotely desirable. When he eventually turns round, I think I see a momentary flash of lust in his eyes, and maybe...hurt? But then it's gone. I was probably imagining it- why would anyone love me? I'm pretty sure he's straight too. To disguise my disappointment I grab my plate and swiftly escape to the sofa, Phil following shortly after. I don't really know what I was expecting in all honesty, it's not like he was going to drop the pan and kiss me senseless. That would've been very nice though. Not that he needs to know it.

In an attempt to distract myself from Phil, I decide to pay Chris and PJ a visit; they always cheer me up. "Phil, I'm going out." I don't give him a chance to respond before the door swings shut in my wake. The bitter winter breeze attacks my body as I make my way down the street, but I'm too miserable to care and too lazy to return for a coat. When I knock on the door I'm instantly greeted by a whirlwind of knitted jumpers and warm hands pulling me in. "Hey Dan, how's my favourite curly knob doing today?" Chris flings an arm over my shoulder with his usual cheeky grin as he drags me down the hallway of their apartment. Chris and PJ have lived together for a while now, but it was only last year that they finally became a couple. They're absolutely perfect for each other, an adorable couple- it makes me so jealous. "I thought I was your favourite curly knob Christopher?" PJ mock pouts, appearing at my side stealthily. "My mistake, of course you are babe." His boyfriend smirks, slapping PJ on the behind. "CHRIS! You're so crude sometimes!"  
"Ah, but we both know you love my sexy ass, don't we?" Chris' response earns him an eye roll and fond shove. Why can't Phil and I be like that too?

"So Dan," PJ asks through a mouthful of pizza, lounging against Chris, "Planning to make a move on Phil anytime soon?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "I can't Peej." I sigh, staring at the floor.  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because I don't know how. He's only gonna say no anyway and I won't be able to handle it."  
Chris raises an eyebrow with a derisive snort,  
only to receive a sharp elbow in the ribs.  
"Who could say no to you, Danny boy?"

**Phil~**

Well, I'm all alone again. I should probably film a video, but I really can't be bothered right now. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, and in comes Louise- all smiles and motherly hugs. "My best mum friend sixth sense told me you might be sad, so here I am!" "Hey Louise." She's not wrong there. There's only one cure for my sadness, and it's out of my reach. "Come in." Louise bustles into the lounge and quickly makes herself at home, chucking me a bag of marshmallows.

"So, have you snogged Daniel yet?" That's the final straw. I completely lose control, breaking into sobs that rack my body and drown my face in tears. "Phil, I-I'm sorry..." She trails off, pulling me into a gentle hug. "It's okay, I'm just being an idiot." I wipe my eyes with my sleeve roughly, hating myself for crying in front of Louise. "No, you're not. It's my fault for being too forward. Anyway, did you forget that's a certain special day tomorrow? Hmmm?" She rolls her eyes at my blank stare. "It's VALENTINE'S day tomorrow!" Oh.  
"So?"  
"So, it's the perfect opportunity to tell Dan how you feel, right?"  
"This is me you're talking to Louise." She just doesn't understand- Dan would never love me the way I love him, it would just end badly for both of us. No, it's not happening. Ever.  
"But Phil, how long has it been now? Six years? Seven?"  
"Eight." I whisper, tears threatening to resurface.  
"When are you going to man up and finally tell him? If you don't, then I just might." She huffs, crossing her arms in exasperation.  
"NO! You can't, you wouldn't!" Panic rises in my chest at the mere thought of it. Louise only sits back thoughtfully, and we sit in silence for a minute before a grin splits across her flushed cheeks. "I have an idea..."  
This can't be good.

**Dan~**

I return to our apartment with a weight lifted off my shoulders, temporarily at least. My troubles only come back though, when I see Phil curled up on the sofa with a blanket, his face screwed up in concentration as he plays on his iPad. "Hey Dan," He smiles up at me and I swear to god my heart nearly melts all over the floor. "Hi Phil..." With a sigh I throw myself down on the sofa next to him, instantly enabling browsing position- Tumblr really is a great place to escape socialising. A glance to my left reveals a nervous-looking Phil. Why is he nervous? As if he can read my thoughts, he speaks up shakily. "D-Dan?" "Yeah?"  
"You know how it's Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Oh. My. God. Is he going to ask me what I think (hope) he's going to?  
"Uh huh." He takes a deep breath.  
"I was thinking we could celebrate it, like, as a joke and maybe make a video about it about how we're destined to be alone or something and make it funny..." If it's biologically possible, I think I can hear my heart shattering in my ears. I'm nothing more than a joke to Phil. I knew it; he'll never return my feelings. Not that I'm ever going to ask him. "That's a cool idea. What shall we call the video?"  
"Uhh, I'm not sure." My imagination must be playing with me again- I think I see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but it's quickly masked with a dorky smile. "We can sort it out after I guess." He nods slowly.

**Phil~**

"Happy Valentine's Day Danny!" He rolls his eyes with an affectionate chuckle. "Happy Valentine's Day Phil." Time to put Louise's master plan into action. Here goes. "So, I was thinking, y'know, for our video, that we could set up a 'date' dinner table and do like a joke what really happens on a date video or something with suits and stuff for the fans." No going back now. Why did I think this would be a good idea? I knew I shouldn't have listened to her. "Sounds good, what shall we cook?" He laughs. He doesn't hate the idea and that's good enough for me. "Pizza or something?"  
"Sure. I'll go get it ready."  
"I'll do the date table- I bought candles and stuff to make it look cool. Remember to put a suit on Dan!" He's already up and away before I can finish."Will do!" He shouts.

**Dan~**

Maybe tonight will be the night. I can suck it up and just tell him. Too nervous to just sit around, I rush to the kitchen to prepare dinner whilst Phil does the set up. Once the pizzas are in the oven, I busy myself getting ready, rifling through my wardrobe to find something that will show Phil exactly what he's missing- I really, really need to impress him. Not that he finds me attractive in the slightest anyway, but it's worth a try. If I'm going to make myself look stupid, I may as well look good doing it. After a lot of deliberation, I decide on a triple black suit that even impresses me with how good I look, and that never usually happens. Hopefully, it will have the same affect on Phil.  
"PHIL? ARE YOU READY?" It's time.  
"YES!" He calls back, so I make my way to the lounge. The table looks amazing- gently burning candles, folded napkins, even petals for god's sake. But then, the sight I am greeted with takes my breath away far more than the table; Phil is so goddamn attractive it hurts. A 6ft 3" GOD in black and navy, to be precise. Holy shit I don't think I can even function right now, he's too perfect. _Say something!_ "Phil, I-.."

**Phil~**

"Yes?" Is Dan actually lost for words at the sight of me in a suit? Has my (Louise's) plan worked? "Um, it's nothing. I was just gonna say that I'm gonna go get the pizzas out the oven so we can start filming."  
Oh.  
But my god does he look hot. He calls himself Danisnotonfire? He definitely is on fire, so sexy I can barely breathe- it's like he does it on purpose to ruin me. I fumble around with the camera whilst Dan's in the kitchen to make sure we can actually film a video. Soon enough he returns, holding two delicious-looking giant pizzas that almost make me drool, and we sit down. What looks more appetising- the food, or Dan?  
Definitely Dan.  
Or more specifically, Dan's lips; because I could devour those no problem.

**Dan~**

I thought filming this video would distract me from my crappy feelings for Phil, but I was wrong, so, so wrong. It's only made me feel worse, and I want to cry. Why can't I take Phil on real dates, and make him feel like the most special boyfriend in the world? Because of my own stupidity, that's why. Oh, and the fact that he would never be attracted to me- who would? I wouldn't be attracted to me. Awkwardness hangs thickly in the air as we play to the camera; it just doesn't feel real, or natural. I can tell Phil feels uncomfortable too, and it's unbearable. I really wish I hadn't agreed to this. Suddenly, I just can't take it anymore; stifling a sob with my sleeve, I forget the video and run to my room to escape, ignoring Phil's muffled calls.

**Phil~**

"Dan!" I try to get him back, but it's no use. He sprints off with such speed that I couldn't catch him if I tried, and I feel terrible. Miserably I clear the dinner stuff away, deciding to give Dan some space- for a while, at least. Maybe I'll try talking to him later. None of this would've happened if only I'd been enough of a man just to tell him the truth, and we could've just moved on. But no, I've caused him to shut himself in his room and bawl his eyes out. Great.

Hours pass and he _still_ doesn't come out, so nervously I knock on his door, though he doesn't answer. "Dan?" Nothing. "Dan, are you alright?" Still to no avail. I decide that if he won't come out, then I'm going in. My heart rips in two as soon as I open the door; there, on the bed, lies a curled up Dan, shaking with tears streaming down his face in the darkness.

**Dan~**

Darkness envelopes my room as the hours pass, but I can't bring myself to move. I know that Phil will probably be worried about me by now, but I don't care- I'm too busy wallowing in my own self pity. Sometime later, I hear him knock on the door, which makes me curl up even tighter, willing him with everything I have to just leave; I can't let him see me like this. I bury my head deeper into my pillow as he rushes to my side, flinging himself onto the bed. "Dan, what's wrong?" He asks softly, caressing my curls with his beautifully gentle touch. It only makes me cry harder, and I can't look him in the eye. "You can talk to me Dan, I would never judge you. Besides, we've got all night..." Eventually I drag myself up, and he wraps his arms around my shaking shoulders soothingly. "Phil, I-I..." I can't get the words out- they stick in my throat tauntingly. "Yes?"  
"I-" Here goes nothing.  
"I-I love you." Shame crashes over me as Phil stares blankly and I leap up to bolt for the door. How could I have been so stupid? He'll hate me forever, he's probably already considering packing his things so he doesn't have to live with me anymore. With three words, I've lost everything-my best friend, my partner in crime, my career- my life. Before I can get away, however, a hand grabs my wrist firmly. "Phil?" He doesn't respond, grabbing my face and smashing his lips into mine. It's a feeling unlike any other I've felt before, and wow is Phil Lester a great kisser. He tastes sweet, like honey, and his mouth is soft, almost velvety. We pull away breathlessly, heat rising up my cheeks. "I love you too Dan."  
"Y-you do?" I honestly can't believe I'm hearing this- Phil Lester, the _love of my life_ , feels the same way? All of my dreams have come true, and I'm so happy I feel like I could fly.  
"Yes. I've loved you since we met, and I've never been brave enough to tell you." Tears prick in my eyes, overwhelmed with joy. "Me too Phil..." He smiles weakly, brushing my tears away as they fall.  
"So, I have one more question to ask you."  
"O-okay."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes!" I throw myself at him, both of us tumbling back onto my bed. He shuffles around, pulling my duvet over our intertwined bodies. "Phil, should we tell the fans?" He pauses for a moment, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"No. Let's keep it just between us."


End file.
